Out Matched
by Red Voident Dragon
Summary: A strong aurgment occures in the Strawhat family, and now Luffy is about to do the inevitable. Can a certain swordsmen stop him or is this the end of the strawhat crew as we know it? Non-cannon, featuring all Straw hats, nakama-ship only.
1. Prologue

**Warning: **Uuh, I don't think there's anything to spoil... Takes place after time-skip of course, but the story doesn't touch on any recent arcs; beside that it only gives some vague information. :B Not sure about the rating so I'll stick T for now. (Due to some mild swear words here and there in the next chapter, but that's about it. )

One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, obviously. Not gonna' bother on putting something smart mouthed in the disclaimer; so go on and do enjoy the story~! :D

_Prologue_

The daunting sun was setting over the horizon, swarming hue of different colours fusing to make one magnificent sight as the evening drifts closer with a calming breeze. Too bad nobody was paying any heed to this natural beauty.

At this time two pirates were facing each other on the rocky milieu, both holding their own respective fighting stance; not one glancing anywhere but their opponent; edging to duke it out and determine a victor.

And you might ask who these two pirates were? Well of course it was the Pirate Captain Strawhat Luffy and pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro.

I can tell you're itching to know what the reason to cause such a dilemma, if you even should call it _that_.

For once I'll be kind and explain, but in order to do so we need to head back bit and explain from the start.

_End of Prologue_

**My first try at a prologue, neeh, it's horrible- so sorry. Orz**

**Though I've already finished writing the next chapter and I can assure you, it's much, much longer! My longest I've written actually. :'D I only need to edit and retouch a bit before I upload so it shouldn't too long. No promises though! I'm in my last year of school and things are quite hectic.**


	2. Catalyse

_.-.-.-.-._

_It all started with two words._

"I'm leaving"

_Those were enough to catalyse a herd of questions._

"Hnn, what? You heard the villagers here; this island is nothing but rocks. They even said they're having a hard time with keeping stock, no point in making it any harder for them so there's nothing for us to buy" Usopp said from his sprawled position in the grassy deck. "Though I bet Nami's pretty happy about th—."

"No, I meant I'm leaving the crew."

All heads turned towards their nakama, momentarily forgetting what each were doing; even the snoring from the distant hitched.

"I had enough fun, but I don't wanna' continue being a pirate anymore" Luffy continued still, as if it were a normal conversation, not even bothering to look around and take heed of how everyone reacted. The words that escaped from his mouth felt as if thousands of needles sank through each crewmate's heart in an agonizingly slow pace. It was incalculable of how much tension filled the grassy deck in those moments.

"Hehe, very funny Luff!" Chuckled Usopp getting over his shock, "You actually got me there, man you shouldn't be joking like that. Ahahaha!"

"It was just a joke? Thank goodness!" Chopper squealed in relief.

"Whew, that was not super at all! You made me miss up with one of my experiments, but I admit you actually got me Mugi." Franky also sighed in relief, as well as many others around the deck, some sneaker than others.

"I wasn't kidding." Luffy repeated himself.

"Alright, okay; it might have been funny the first time, heck_, I didn't find it funny at all_, however continuing on with your little act no matter how bored you are, is _seriously_ getting on my nerves." Nami said with grinding teeth and the tiniest hints of anger hidden well as she lay down on her bathing chair, holding a newspaper in one hand.

"My beauty, I hope that gumo hasn't ruined you're evening, but here's some snacks I made with the utmost car—."

"Yeah yeah, just put it on the table Sanji-kun."Nami dismissed the love struck cook as usual.

"Aiiigh~!" sang Sanji as he put Nami's snack down the coffee table next to her.

Luffy just stood still, as everything happened, face free of any expression whatsoever. "I'm not joking, I meant what I said."

The tension managed to come back as fast as it had left, the atmosphere was quickly becoming unbearable, everyone completely dropping what they were momentarily doing, even Robin coming out of the dining hall. Oh how dreadful this evening is turning out to be.

"W-what the hell Luffy, what do mean you don't want to be a pirate anymore!" Usopp protested slowing understanding that this wasn't a fiasco prank at all.

"Chopper! Check on that shitty idiot, he might of hit his head too hard." Sanji tried sounding calm but utterly failed to hide the urge from his voice.

Luffy stared blankly back, not even moving an inch from his spot from the _Sunny_ deck.

"It seems so that Captain-san means to leave." Robin inquired slowly, as she came down the flight of stairs to join the group.

"That honestly can't be true, we just got back too." Brook added disappointed.

"No! You—But we're…" Chopper stuttered unable to put his thoughts straight. "YOU JUST CAN'T QUIT ON US LIKE THAT LUFFY! WE'RE NAKAMA!" Chopper wailed.

"What about your dream, huh? Whatever happened to becoming Pirate king? !" Franky said bitterly "You always said you would achieve it since the day I joined, damn it Mugi can't see you quit now!"

"I lost interest."

Nothing. Not even the almighty waves crashing against the haul of the _Sunny _could be heard among the residence of the ship, not even their beating hearts, only just dull thuds. Everyone stood stock still, dreading in their own individual way at the mess that was blooming upon them all.

"Well it was fun sailing with you guys! Nyeh, now Usopp you can be captain! You always wanted to be captain right?" Luffy gave out one of his goofy smiles, even though it looked normal, _hey it would to any pass byer,_ he's crewmates knew better however.

Usopp face was of absolute horror, looking physically hurt from the words uttered by his captain.

"What's wrong with you!" Nami fumed. "Is someone black mailing you into this? That's it isn't it."

"If that's the case then we'll beat them up!" Chopper tried to pitch in anything that was possible to let his captain stop from doing such a devastating action "All of us are stronger now!" He added as an afterthought.

"Luffy-san, the thought of you ever quitting never crossed my mind, even though I don't hav—Eyai, skull jokes aren't the time for this." Brook thankfully stopped himself. "Nevertheless Luffy-san, I agree with what Nami-san said, I highly doubt you would leave your dream just because of losing interest, a man of your calibre can never do such a thing."

"Indeed, Captain-san, there must be a reason to making you want to quit." Robin inquired.

"No." Luffy finalized sternly, adding nothing more to it.

"B-but…" Brook tried to add.

Luffy put one hand to his beloved straw hat "I'm going now, cya."

As sandaled feet slapped upon _Sunny's_ grassy deck, everyone stared in disbelief; not moving a single inch as if someone had clicked the pause button.

As Luffy continued on walking, no one could do a thing but watch helplessly, each individual mind running miles to think of any way possible to stop him.

_Slap, slap, slap. _

"You can't just freakin' leave you shitty bastard!" Sanji added furiously as he quit sticking quiet in the side lines. "Damnit, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

_Slap, slap, slap. _

"Someone do something…!" Nami desperately pleaded as she slowly sank down to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

_Slap… Slap… Slap-_

Just as Nami said those pleading words Luffy stopped in his track, just centimetres away from the ship's railing.

"So that's it."

Each head minus Luffy turned towards the sound, same time as Sanji helped Nami stand up once again, her tears not holding back a second.

"Yep!" Luffy chirped short and simple.

"Well good riddance, I don't want to follow a coward and call him my leader." Zoro said nonchalantly.

"H-how could you say that!" Chopper squealed between Nami and Usopp.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Usopp added not too shortly.

"Your help is the last thing we need!" Nami joined in.

All three stepped towards the sleeping swordsmen completely furious, however despite the anger only a motion from Sanji's hand stopped them all before they interfered the invisible fight between the two monsters.

"You can call me whatever you want Zoro, I know you're mad but I've already decided." Luffy said in his unusually calm tone whilst staring dead into the swordsmen. "Good bye."

"Yeah whatever, run if you want—just like what you've been doing for the past two years."

Luffy stilled. "What."

Those are the words that echoed before time itself stood still..

"Wait guys, don't start fighting! I'm sure there's another way to sort this out." Nami said apprehensively.

"Nami-san is absolutely right" Brook said as he walked and stood behind Nami. "Maybe a cup of tea would do us so—."

"You heard me Luffy" Zoro continued as he stood up from his sitting position and placing his katana into his waist band, completely oblivious to his crewmate's words. "I know you haven't gotten over what happened two years ago."

"No.." Luffy said venomously as his eyes narrowed.

"You might have understood that you lost Ace in that War" Zoro started as he walked towards his captain.

"Zoro don't bring it up!" Chopper cried to protest.

_Ace…_

"But you still haven't forgiven yourself..." Continued Zoro in his calm tone as he was meters away from his captain, waves clashing harder against the haul each step Zoro took.

_..Shut up…_

"For not being able to save him, and because of that" Zoro was inches away and Luffy fully turned with his glare glued to his swordsmen.

"That isn't it. Shut up." Luffy venomously whispered for only Zoro's ears.

Ignoring those words, the swordsmen continued on saying; "You haven't forgiven yourself! Even after those two years." Each syllable increasing in volume.

"Zoro that's enough!" Nami cried out.

"Have you seriously been training for these past two years or just looking back at what you failed to achie—"

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" _Luffy roared as he slammed a rubber fist to his first mate.

The punch collided smack into the green head's left cheek, each member reacting in their own respectable way from the unpredictable blow. However, despite the enormous force coming from Luffy's fist, the impact hadn't even made Zoro take a step back, let alone flinch.

"That was weak." Added the swordsmen sternly, pushing the fist aside and spitting something vaguely red out into the sea.

Luffy was stupefied but that glare of his had not fazed.

"You really have lost your touch captain; your punches weren't always this—."

"STOP IT ALREADY ZORO!" Chopper squealed as he tried running towards the two, but was sadly held back by Usopp. "Stop saying things that you will regret later on!" Unshed tears held back "How can we stop Luffy from leaving if you keep being so mean…!"

"Let him damn leave for all I care!" All but Luffy gasped. Zoro continued still facing his captain, glare ablaze "If he is too cowardice to continue on as our captain, then let him leave! There's no point for a crew bothering to bring back a captain that has lost confidence in himself—let alone the rest of his crewmates. _A crew such as that are set to die at sea!_"

_.-.-.-.-._

Apologizes for the extremely late update, I never set time on updating things, I just do it whenever I'm free/in the writing mood. Which rarely happens these days. Orz

But to cut things short, I just graduated and had prom in the past week and I'll be shortly going off for the next 2 months. So I can't update even if I wanted. x_x I got about a week or so left, so I'll try my damned best to update before I leave.

Any who thanks for reading and please if you spot any mistakes go ahead and point them out! I really suck at checking my work..


	3. Reason

V^V^V

Luffy breathing seemed laboured even though he hadn't done anything strenuous but argue with his first mate. "I haven't lost confidence in anything." Luffy said bitterly.

"Then why are you leaving?" Zoro asked

"I already told you earlier, I lost interest in becoming the Pir—."

"Bullshit." Interjected Zoro "That's complete, and utter bullshit."

Unlike it was even possible, Luffy's glare darkened up a notch. "No, it's the truth."

"Tch, yeah sure—any idiot would believe that." Zoro replied nonetheless.

Luffy's only reply was to growl.

Even so, Zoro continued unfazed saying "If you really had lost interest then I'm sure it would have happened much earlier through our journey, maybe somewhere around East Blue in that damned raft of yours." Confused glances were given around the deck, majority of the crewmates not understanding what the swordsman was on about.

"I mean seriously, at least that way you wouldn't have had as much people to dishearten."

"That's because you were his only nakama" Nami whispered to herself, not noticing she said the words out loud.

"E-excuse?" Brook questioned who was still standing right behind Nami.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sure you guys don't know but," Nami started quite delicately, as if the words she was ushering were delicate as glass "Zoro was the first person to join Luffy, and I hadn't been able to meet them some time afterwards in East Blue."

"I see, so you mean they have some history." Brook replied curtly.

"Seems so" Robin inquired.

"—Honestly wouldn't have given a shit if you had quit, I'd just taken you for another Pirate wanna-be who spouted crazy shit."

"That was different. I was—" Luffy tried to intervene a second time.

"No it wasn't. What happened to the times you always told me you'd get a huge ship with your own pirate flag and all; sure I might have laughed at your miserable raft a first—But hell, you managed to prove me wrong after a few weeks when you got Merry, then the Sunny." Zoro thumped the deck with his foot as to empathize.

"Even the second after I joined you wanted both of us to head to the Grandline, saying we're strong enough to survive." Zoro chuckled darkly. "Whatcha' know, we're in the New World."

Even now everyone's gaze are glued to the two, watching as the event slowly unfolds.

"And what more is, you always kept blabbing about getting a musician from the very start." Zoro added sternly "You got Brook!" Brook coughed, feeling quite awkward and uneasy having his name brought up into the heated conversation.

"What's your point." Luffy insisted bitterly.

"My point…" Zoro huffed seemingly looking irritated, truth is that he was tired from confronting his captain crazy behaviour- No, but this wasn't your average crazy, the same crazy captain who managed to obtain Zoro and got him to sail the dangerous waters of Grandline in the first place; no way in hell was it even remotely close to that kind. He didn't know anymore.

"Well?" Luffy said venomously, looking like his patient was running dry. Quick.

Zoro huffed again, getting lost in his thoughts wouldn't do any good to anyone "My point is that you're not quitting just because you _lost _interest, you're leaving 'cause of something bigger than that."

^v^v^

**Al;aklaksjk I actually managed to update! O-o"**

**Haha wow, I know it's short but it's better than nothing, right? XD ****And thanks to the people that reviewed with advice and just plain kind comments, you're reviews are what literally drove me to stop packing and write this down. :D**

**Also if anyone is interested, I'm looking for anyone who is wanting to beta read my future chapters for this story (As well as wanting to revise the pervious the chapters, but we can work something out. xD; )**

**I'm willing to work with anyone but before you message me: **_this story is not going to have any romance at all, it's strictly friendship only. _Man, we already have enough of those on the archive eh? Anyways.

**I'm leaving in about 2 days, so you have till then to message me. :P But yeah while I'm gone I'll write as much as possible.**

**I'd appreciate it once again if you point out any mistakes, thanks for reading guys!**

**-RvD**


End file.
